


Lancelot du Lac

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always come to him and always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancelot du Lac

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Written for my 2011 Advent Calendar.  
> For Mia_Dcwut_09 (LJ)

I know she loves me.  
She came to me without knowing it, undoing her chignon, digging her warm fingers into the wilderness of my hair.  
Her feet are leading her in rhythm with the sour beating of my heart.  
Slowly she is sinking into my arms, smiling that lovingly and kind smile I love so much.  
I can’t see her tears but I know she is crying.  
She doesn’t deserve that fate, not because of me.  
I’ve always wanted her safe and happy.  
She’ll wake up on the bank with my memory and my voice whispering to her: live.


End file.
